The use of N6-(ferrocenmethyl)quinazoline-2,4,6-triamine as an antimicrobial, antibiotic, microbicide, bacteriological, bacteriostatic, antiparasitic, antiprotozoal, or antileishmanial agent has not been previously reported.
Since the emergence of leishmaniasis in 1885, few agents have been described and used in the treatment of this disease, and these agents have variable efficiency and effectiveness. Therapeutic options are rare and include expensive drugs that are difficult to obtain, lack a coordinated registry, and may be toxic or ineffective. Antimonials, for example (including the meglumine antimoniate), were introduced in 1940 and continue to be the treatment of choice for cutaneous leishmaniasis, although the treatment regimens are longer than 20 days and can induce pancreatitis (the most frequent reason that treatment is discontinued) as well as serious electrocardiographic changes. Amphotericin B, which is nephrotoxic and hypercalcemic, is also used (Alvar J, et al., 1997. Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 10: 298-319; Alvar J, et al., 2008. Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 21: 334-359).
Other compounds used as antiparasites, such as metronidazole, present variable results, which in general reflects a lack of evidence regarding these drugs. Recently, the in vitro leishmanicidal activity of hydroxyurea was described (Martinez-Rojano H, et al., 2008. Antimicrob. Agents Chemother. 52: 3642-3647), although in vivo evidence has not been reported.